Lifetime Friends
by mymy101
Summary: Read and find out.
1. introduction

**So this is my first story of Fifty Shades I hope you enjoy it.**

Summary: so this story is basically about Christian and Ana being best friends ever since they were, they both come from a rich family. Just to be clear Christian, Mia and Elliot were not adopted they were all born Grey's . For Ana ,Ray is her real father and him and Carla are happily married. Christian and Ana are the same age.

Christian and Ana: 15

Elliot: 16

Mia: 13

Kate: 15

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **PS: no mean comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is here enjoy.**

 **Anastasia POV** :

I cant believe today is finally here, it's Christian and I first day of high school and I couldn't be happier about it. But the downside is that I have to wake up early to get their because I live all the way to Belleview, since I cant drive yet Elliot has to bring us since he goes to the same school. I hear someone knock on my door.

 **Carla** : Ana sweetie wake up Christian and Elliot are waiting for you downstairs.

 **Ana** : (excited) coming mom give me a second please.

I quickly got up and started getting ready. I went shower did my makeup and went downstairs for my breakfast.

 **Christian** : hey Ana what took you so long were you asleep.

 **Ana** : no I wasn't. anyways aren't you excited for today.

 **Christian** : not really I hate being the new kid it sucks to have everyone look at you and judge you.

 **Ana** : come on Christian it wont be that bad you'll have girls drool over you as soon as you get their and besides you have me to keep you company.

 **Christian** : I know and that's why I love you

 **Ana** : (blushing) I love you too

 **Christian** : now hurry up and eat Elliot is waiting for us in the living room.

Twenty minute later I was done said goodbye to my parents and went with Christian and Elliot we're almost there and my nerves started kicking in. ten minutes later we arrived.

 **Elliot** : so kiddos are you ready for your first day.

 **Christian and Ana** : kind of

 **Elliot** : well good luck go one class starts in fifteen.

I am so scared everywhere I look there is a lot of teenagers taller and bigger than me and Christian.

 **Christian** : wanna hold hands

 **Ana** : sure

As soon as we enter the school all eyes were on me and Christian like we were fresh meat. But all the girls were looking at Christian I got to admit he is really attractive so its no surprise theirs this one girl who walked up to us she's wearing this see through shirt and all her breast is exposed.

 **Girl** : hey handsome what's your name. **she said completely ignoring me**

 **Christian** : I'm Christian grey and this is my best friend Anastasia Steele.

 **Girl** : so your Elliot's brother I guess good looks runs in the family, well my name is Elena and maybe we could hang out sometimes what do you say

 **Christian** : that's nice of you but no thanks.

After the day went by pretty quick it was a good first day.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER. JUST TO BE CLEAR THEIRS NO BDSM IN THIS STORY BUT ELENA WILL BE IN THIS STORY AS A STUDENT BUT SHE STILL WANT CHRISTIAN AS A BOYFRIEND AND SHE THINKS OF ANA AS A THREAT.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here hope you enjoy.**

 **I forgot to mention that Christian doesn't have a touching problem.**

 **Two Weeks Later…**

 **Christian:** school has been going great but Elena wont get off my case, she keeps asking me to go out with her and I keep saying no but she still doesn't want to listen. Today I'm going to school alone because Ana has the flu I wanted to stay with her but my parents forced me to go. The second bell has rung and the hall way is almost empty I hear someone calling my name and its no other than Elena I wonder when is she going to leave me alone, I tried to run away but she blocked the path.

 **Elena:** hey Christian where's your little friend

 **Christian** : not it's any of your business but she's home sick look Elena I don't know any other way to say this but I'm not interested and I never will be so please give me some space

 **Elena** : Christian theirs one thing you should know about me is that I never give up on what I want and I want you, someday Christian Grey you will be mine if its because of Ana she could be out of the picture if you just ditch that little bitch.

How dare she talk about Ana like who does she think she is if she wasn't a girl I would of probably hit her for what she said.

 **Christian** : look Elena I have to go to so will excuse me because I don't want to say something I will regret later have a nice day

For the whole day I was miserable without Ana I tried to listen in class but all I could think about was Ana I cant wait for the day to finish.

 **Elena's Pov**

Why does he keep turning me down I mean what's not to like I have the whole package big boobs an ass I paid a lot of money on those all of the guys swoon over me except for him and it bothers me, the only girl he looks at is that Ana chick I mean what does he see in her I mean she's pretty but not as pretty as me I've got to find a way to get him to want me , me and my best friend Leila are going shopping today to get me a new wardrobe so that Christian would notice me even if I have to copy his precious Ana.

 **Leila** : so what are we looking for

 **Elena** : something geeky but sexy that will make Christian notice me

 **Leila** : Elena you got to let go of this crush on Christian Grey everyone at school knows that he only got eyes for Ana why do you keep trying he will never be interested

How dare she talk to me like that I thought we were friends and then she tells me something like this.

 **Elena** : (getting close to Lela's face) so you would rather hang out with Ana the loser because if you do I will reveal your little secret to everyone your little secret to everybody so don't cross me got it

 **Leila** : (scared) I was just being honest Elena I didn't mean to make you upset I'm sorry.

 **Elena** : you better be now where were we

After two hours of shopping with Leila we decided to get something to eat and when we get to the eating area I couldn't believe my eyes I see both Christian and Ana laughing and having fun at a table all the way in the back I decided to go up to them.

 **Elena** : hey guys what's up

 **Christian** : what do you want Elena?

 **Elena** : I just wanted to see how Ana is doing (looking at Ana with disgust) I thought you were sick.

 **Ana** : yeah I am but luckily I have Christian (looking at Christian smiling) if he didn't for me to come to the mall I would've been home watching TV all day and moping around.

 **Christian** : (taking her hands in his) your welcome I would do anything for you.

I cant believe this how could he flirt with her and not me its like I don't exist

 **Elena** : (frustrated)um hello still here

 **Ana** : (annoyed) yeah why are you still here don't you see that we are busy you could leave now

How dare that bitch talk to me like that who does she think she is, if it's the last thing I do I will take Christian from her and she will regret the day she ever mess with me.

 **Anastasia's Pov**

I woke this morning with a headache and I felt dizzy and stomach was hurting as soon got out of bed I ran straight to the bathroom to vomit I was so sick that I had to skip school I beg my mom to let me go but she refused so I had to stay at home the whole day. After school Christian came over to my house to see how I was doing I was doing a little better, he literally forced me to get out of bed to go to the mall.

 **Christian** : come on Ana it will be fun get up

 **Ana** : no I dot want to

 **Christian** : get up or I'll tickle you

 **Ana** : ok I'm up give me a few minutes to get ready

I never told anyone this but I have a crush on Christian Ever since he hit puberty he's just so gorgeous fun and has a great personality who wouldn't like him that's why I don't want to tell him how I feel because he could get anyone why would he want to go out with him and besides he only sees me as his friends and that's all well ever be.

 **Ana** : ok ready

 **Christian** : ok lets go then

 **Ana** : ok let me go say bye to my parents

I went to my dads home office he works a lot because he has his own law firm just like Christian's dad my mom is a college professor and Christian's mom is a doctor we live close to their house my parents are best friends with the greys.

 **Ana** : (entering her dad's office) see ya dad I'm going to the mall with Christian.

 **Ray** : have fun sweetie be safe be home soon remember you have school tomorrow

 **Ana** : ok love you

 **Ray** : love you too

I quickly went downstairs to say bye to my mom and me and Christian are out the door. After twenty minutes of driving we finally arrive

 **Christian** : ready

 **Ana** : yeah lets go

We went to many stores after we were done shopping I was so hungry so we decided to go to the food court to have something to eat.

 **Ana** : so how was school without me

 **Christian** : it was ok I guess but Elena came up to me

 **Ana** : again mean when is she going to understand that you're not interested

 **Christian** : I know just talking about her makes me sick

 **Ana** : (laughing) its gonna be ok maybe she will get tired of the rejection and give up

 **Christian** : oh no is that her she's coming up to us

 **Ana** : oh boy

 **Elena** : hey guys what's up

This is gonna be interesting

 **Christian** : what do you want Elena?

 **Elena** : I just wanted to see how Ana is doing (looking at Ana with disgust) I thought you were sick.

 **Ana** : yeah I am but luckily I have Christian (looking at Christian smiling) if he didn't for me to come to the mall I would've been home watching TV all day and moping around.

 **Christian** : (taking her hands in his) your welcome I would do anything for you.

I cant believe this how could he flirt with her and not me its like I don't exist

 **Elena** : (frustrated)um hello still here

 **Ana** : (annoyed) yeah why are you still here don't you see that we are busy you could leave now

She stomped away from us and when she's out of earshot me and Christian started laughing fifteen minutes later I look at my phone and see that its nine o'clock

 **Ana** : Christian can we go its already nine and we have to go to school tomorrow

 **Christian** : ok well lets go

We went back to the car I put my shopping bags in the back after twenty minutes we were in front of my house Christian quickly got out and opened the door for me

 **Ana** : (blushing ) thanks

He helped me with my shopping bags gave them to me and we said our goodbyes

 **Christian** : bye Ana see you tomorrow (kissing her on the cheek)

 **Ana** : (blushing) bye Christian

We waved goodbye I got inside the house I took a long breath.

 **Ana** : BEST DAY EVER.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK ALL DAY BUT I FINALLY GOT IT DONE. CHAPTER 3 WILL PROBALY COME TOMMOROW OR NEXT WEEK IF I HAVE THE TIME IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY YOU COULD SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL DEFENATLY USE IT .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Anastasia's Pov:**

Today I woke up smiling and refresh I'm still a little sick from yesterday but I can go to school today, I'm excited to see Christian today after yesterday my feelings for has grown I wish I could tell him but I'm afraid he wont feel the same way and our friendship would be over and I don't want that in a few weeks it will be his birthday I wonder what I should get him since he's turning sixteen and he already started learning how to drive maybe I should get a car like a Lamborghini money is not a problem or maybe I should buy him a watch, ill start looking for his present this weekend so I could get it out of the way. As I quickly get ready for school I get a text from none other than Christian Grey.

 **Christian:** **cant wait to see you at school today**

 **Ana** : **I know me to see you soon**

 **Christian :** **ok love you** **xoxo**

 **Ana:** **love you too**

After that I quickly got ready for school I ate my breakfast and went to school Elliot doesn't pick me up anymore my chauffeur/security sawyer drives me to school but Christian still goes with Elliot thirty minutes later we arrive to school I quickly got out of the car and went to find Christian when I went to his locker I'm shock of what I saw Christian with chocolate in his hand making out with Elena as soon as he saw me his eyes were wide he quickly push Elena and said.

 **Christian** : Ana this is not what it looks like let me explain.

 **Ana** : theirs nothing to explain Christian you are a single its not like were dating you could date anyone you want I cant stop you I hope you to are happy.

Elena just stood there smirking at me and I feel like I'm about to cry so I quickly make a run for it I hear Christian calling after me but ignore him and run to the girls bathroom and cry my heart out.

 **Christian's Pov**

Today I woke feeling great Ana is coming back to school today and I cant help but feel happy about it because today is the day I'm finally going to tell her that I like her and want to be more than friends with her I quickly got up and got ready for school I said goodbye to my parents and my little sister Mia and me and Elliot were out the door when I got to school I went to my locker and I practiced what I was going to say to Ana and I even bought her chocolate I look at the clock to see that Ana was going to be here any minute so I got the chocolate out of my locker and waited for her but when I turned around I see none other than Elena.

 **Christian** : what do you want Elena

 **Elena** : don't be rude I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted yesterday and I just want to be friends

 **Christian** : well that's nice of you to say and I appreciated nut I'm kind of busy right now can we talk later

 **Elena** : can I just give you this hug as a friend and then ill go

 **Christian** : ok sure

After that I'm shocked at what happen she kissed me that bitch fucking kiss me when I look behind her and I see Ana and she looks hurt I quickly push Elena away and quickly I look at her eyes and I see that she's on the verge of tears.

 **Christian** : Ana this is not what it looks like let me explain.

She struggles with her words but she finally said something

 **Ana** : theirs nothing to explain Christian you are a single its not like were dating you could date anyone you want I cant stop you I hope you to are happy.

I fell a little hurt of what she said before I can say anything else she ran away from me I tried calling out her name but she just continue running, I turned around looking very angry at Elena.

 **Christian** : what did you do you sick bitch you knew she coming didn't you.

Instead of answering me she stood there smirking and trying to be innocent but I don't buy all the bull crap about being friends was just an act to let my guard down.

 **Elena** : (getting close) come on Christian you know you want me you don't have to deny it anymore now that the bitch is out of your life.

 **Christian** : (angry) Elena get this through your brain I will never go out with you I'm not interested in you just give it up and if you ever hurt Ana again I will make sure that the rest of your high school year will be miserable.

 **Elena** : (smirking) you know Christian I always get what I want and what I want is you and you will be mine no matter what it takes even if I have to get ride of your precious Ana (getting close) and that's a promise.

For the remaining of the school day I tried talking to Ana but she kept ignoring me I tried going over to her house after school but she wasn't there I don't what else to do I'm afraid that I'm losing my best friend and the love of my life even though she doesn't know it yet I'm making it my life mission to make her mine no matter how long it takes.

 **SORRY THAT ITS NOT REALLY LONG I TRIED FINDING SOME MORE IDEAS BUT I HAVEWRITERS BLOCK I PROMISE THAT THE OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I WILL PROBABLY PUPLISH IT BY NEXT WEEK HOPE YOU ENJOYED WHAT I GOT SO FAR.**

 **PS:** **PLEASE REVIEW SO I COULD KNOW IF THE STORY IS GOOD OR BAD.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally here hope you enjoy it.**

 **Anastasia's Pov:**

Its been a week since I talked to Christian I tried avoiding him as much as I could but I don't think I could take it any longer I really miss him I don't why I got so hurt that day its not like were dating he doesn't even se me like that so maybe I should talk to him and apologize, since its Saturday I cant see him because the weekends he hangs out with his family and I don't want to disturb. There's really nothing I could do at the house today my parents are not home and I don't want to go anywhere so I decided to just stay in my room all night and watch movies until I fall asleep. Two hours later I hear a strange noise at my window and a human figure I got scared because I think someone is trying to break in so I quickly took something sharp and hide next to the window and wait for whoever it is to come in as soon as the window was open I became calm because it was none other than Christian.

 **Ana** : Christian what are you doing here you scared the fucking shit out of me.

 **Christian** : (sad) Ana we need to talk about what happen on Tuesday.

 **Ana** : no we don't Christian its ok if you like Elena I cant decide on who you date that's your choice.

 **Christian** : (getting closer) listen to me Ana I don't like Elena I don't like Elena I like someone else.

 **Ana** : who is she then

 **Christian** : I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet

Why wont he tell me who he likes I want to know in my heart I'm hoping that its me but I know that I'm not good enough for him.

 **Ana** : Christian I don't want to pressure you to tell me who she but whoever she is when you tell her she will be happy that someone as amazing as you showed interest in her.

 **Christian** : (looking at Ana smiling) I hope so banana I hope so

 **Ana** : (laughing) hey I told you to stop calling that

 **Christian** : (laughing) how about Anastasia

 **Ana** : ugh even worse

 **Christian** : why do you hate your name so much its beautiful

 **Ana** : I don't hate its because when I hear my full name I always think that I'm in trouble so.

Me and Christian continued talking all night until both of us fell asleep usually when he comes over at this time he always sleeps over our parents don't mind at all.

 **Christian's Pov:**

Talking to Ana all night was amazing the downside is I didn't tell her that it was her that I liked I was about to but I was to afraid to tell her but I made a promise to myself that I would tell her soon I just hope she feels the same way. I dread going back to school on Monday because of that bitch Elena she really needs to back off or I'm going to lose it and embarrass her in front of the whole school. As I am deep in my thoughts I didn't even notice that Ana wasn't next to me I got up and started looking for her around her its as big as mine so it will be hard finding her she could be anywhere but when I got inside the kitchen I see her cooking and I just stood there and kept looking at her she is so beautiful she finally sees me

 **Ana** : hey sleepy head want some breakfast

 **Christian** : (smiling) yes please what are you making

 **Ana** : I'm making pancakes, hash browns and bacon

 **Christian** : delicious I want a lot of bacon please

 **Ana** : (laughing) of course you do

 **Christian** : so what do you want to do today

 **Ana** : how about we go to the park later and then we watch some Netflix later

 **Christian** : instead of watching TV here how about you come have dinner with me and my family then you could sleep over we could go to school together tomorrow

 **Ana** : (smiling) I would love to ill just call my parents and tell them that.

I cant wait to spend the night with Ana I always love sleeping in the same bed with her I just cant describe the feeling that I get every time I touch her after we finish eating we went to go take a shower separately I find clothes to wear the thing is me and Ana always leave some of our stuff at each others house so we don't have to worry about going back home to change and its just easier like that after we were done we got in my car I take Ana's sleeping bag and put in the trunk and drove to the park.

 **Anastasia's Pov:**

Today was just amazing we spent the whole day in the park playing around, talking just having a lot of fun and it just makes my feelings for him grow I want to tell him I really do but I dnt how he will react and I'm really scared that he will run away from me and I will lose him forever and I don't want that so for now I will not tell him anything. After a long day of having fun we went to get some ice cream and we took a walk around the lake I didnt relies how late it was until I looked up at the sky and see that the sun is about to set when I looked at Christian he's being very quiet and I'm wondering what he's thinking about so I asked

 **Ana** : why are you so quiet what are you thinking about

 **Christian** : can we sit somewhere I need to tell you something

He looks nervous and its making me nervous we quickly found a bench and sat in silence after a few minutes I speak up

 **Ana** : what is it that you wanted to tell me Christian

He took a long and said…..

 **Christian** : Ana I love you

I'm shocked I cant believe he feels the same way I do but I want t;o make sure

 **Ana** : I love you too Christian and I will always love you were best friends remember.

 **Christian** : no Ana that's not what I meant I mean I'm in love with you I was always in love you and I want us to be more than friends

I feel so happy that I kissed him he was shocked at first but he quickly put his arms and kissed me passionately we were practically making out at the park until Christian's phone rang we pulled away from each other he told me that he got a text from his mom and that we had to got to his house because she's waiting for us to start dinner Christian got up but I pulled him back down and said

 **Ana** : I love you too Christian and I always have I was just to scared to tell you that

 **Christian** : me too so would you want to go out with me sometime

 **Ana** : I would love to

We quickly got in his car and drove to his house after twenty minutes of driving we finally arrived I got out of the car and when I open the door the first person I see is Christian's little sister Mia

 **Mia** : Ana you're here is it true that sleeping over

 **Ana** : (laughing) yes Mia I am

 **Mia** : did you hear that Elliot is going to bring his new girlfriend tonight have you and Christian met her yet.

 **Ana** : no but I'm sure she's nice

As soon as Mia and I finish talking we head to the dining room and wait for Elliot and his girlfriend arrive ten minutes later we hear the front door s that means they are here

 **Elliot** : hey guys your favorite person is here

When he comes to view I am shocked to see the person that is next to him out of nowhere I hear Christian say

 **Christian** : (angry) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Tonight is going to be good I could feel it.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter I'm going to try to put a chapter up by next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry I didn't update for the past month I've been really busy and I promise that chapter 6 will be up soon.**

 **Christian's Pov:**

 _I'm so mad right now that I cant even see straight, what is that bitch doing in my house and why is Elliot holding her hands, they better not fucking dating because I would go crazy. I know that I shouldn't be acting this way but that bitch is just using my brother to get to me, I cant believe that Elliot could be this stupid seriously this is by far the stupidest thing his ever done. I cant handle this anymore the longer I stay here the angrier I get, I just need to get out of here. I quickly got up and ran out of the house as fast as I can, I know that I'm acting kind of childish but I just cant stand that bitch I mean first she tried to get me to go out with her and now my brother. A few minutes later I hear footsteps behind me my first instincts thought that it was Ana, I smile and turn around but when I see who it is my mood quickly changed from happy to angry._

 **Christian: (angry)** what the hell do you want Elena?

 **Elena: (approaching him)** calm down Christian I just want to talk

 **Christian** : what is it that you want to talk about

 **Elena** : (grinning) I want to talk about us Christian

 **Christian** : (yelling) listen Elena there will never be an us got it, I don't like you and I never will how many times do I have to tell you that just get it through your head, just give it a rest and if I find out that you're just using my brother to get to me I promise that I will make your life a living hell, do you understand me?

 _After I yelled at her I didn't even wait for her to answer, I quickly made my way back inside the house and into the living room as soon as I arrived I see only Ana and Elliot , Ana is the first one to speak._

 **Ana** : Christian are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

Christian: no not now I promise well talk later ok (giving her a kiss on the cheek), where are my parents?

 **Elliot** : they went upstairs, to give us some space to talk. (sighs) Christian tell me what's going on with you, you've never acted like this when I bring girls over. What gives?

 _Ana quickly made her way to the kitchen to give me and Elliot some space, so we could talk._

 **Cristian** : (sighs) ok Elliot I'm going to be honest with you, I don't want you to date Elena.

 **Elliot** : why not?

 **Christian** : because, she's using you to get to me. Elena's mad because I rejected her and preferred Ana instead of her, and I know she's gonna end up breaking your heart sooner or later and I don't want you to get hurt.

 **Elliot** : I cant believe that bitch, I cant believe she would do something like this She's gonna pay for this.

 _Elliot got up and he looked angry I know that he's looking for Elena, this is not going to end well for neither of them….._

* * *

 **Elliot POV**

 _Elena is gonna pay cant believe she used me like that, I thought she really liked me. she seemed nice when I met her, but I guessed she was faking it. I looked all over the house for her and I finally found her in Christians room I don't know why she's here but I'm gonna find out. I quietly went inside the room and closed the door._

Elliot: (angry) what the hell are you doing in Christians room? You have no business here.

 **Elena** : (approaching) calm down I was just looking around I didn't even know this was Christians room.

 **Elliot** : I know that you're just using me to get to Christian.

 **Elena** : (avoiding eye contact) I don't know what your talking about.

 **Elliot** : cut the crap Elena, your not fooling anyone.

 **Elena** : (smirking) I fooled you didn't I?

 **Elliot** : you know my brother was right, you really are a whore and I hope you rot in whatever hell hole you end up in. (getting closer) get the hell out of my house now, and if you ever try getting close to my family or ana, I will kill you.

 **Elena** : is that a threat

 **Elliot** : (smirking) no it's a promise now get the hell out I never want to see you here ever again.

 **Elena** : there is one thing that you should know about me Elliot Grey, I always get want and what I want is Christian Grey, I would do anything to get him anything, do you hear me?

 **Elliot** : (laughing ) I actually feel bad for you, do you really think that Christian will ever leave someone as great as Ana to be with you. Don't flatter yourself. I wont ask you again Elena either I call security to force you out or you go by yourself.

 **Elena** : fine I will leave but I will be back to get my revenge on you and that bitch Ana. (smirking) and I will make Christian love me.

 _I watch her leave the room, I cant believe this she really is a lunatic, I better keep an eye on her. I want to hurt Ana or Christian just in case I don't know what she's capable of._

* * *

 **Elena's** **POV**

 _They will all pay for this, especially Ana she took Christian from me if she wasn't in the picture he would've went out with me. I just have to find a way to get rid of her. I made my way downstairs as quiet as I can, I made my way to the living room but before I enter I see Christian and ana making out. I couldn't control my anger any longer I quickly made my way to ana and pulled her away from Christian._

 **Elena** : (angry) het the hell away from him he's mine you have no right to touch him like that.

Ana: (smirking) actually I do have the right to touch MY boyfriend.

 **Elena** : (shocked) What do you mean boyfriend?

Christian: (smiling) yeah actually I asked her today before we came here, isn't that great news.

 **Elena** : (angry) no its not, how could you do this to me Christian. I thought you liked me, we could've been great together.

 **Christian** : look Elena I know you like me, but I don't have feelings for you and I never will, so get over it. I want you out of my house now and never come here again ok. I want nothing to do with you.

 **Elena** : (sobbing) no I don't believe you, you don't mean that. Please Christian just give me a chance, I'm begging you I don't want to lose you.

 **Christian** : sorry Elena, I cant I'm already taken (looking at Ana).

 _I cant believe that his choosing her over me, this cant be happening what does she have that I don't I'm perfect for him but he's to in love with that bitch to notice. I'm going to make it my mission to make Christian love and if it doesn't work I'm going to have to kill him, because if I cant have him no one can. I quickly take my phone and call Leila._

Leila: hi Elena what's up?

Elena: I need you to come over to my house right now?

Leila: why?

Elena: ill explain when you get there.

Leila: ok see you then.

 _Good thing that I bought my car with me while coming here with Elliot. I quickly got in and thought to myself that today is the day that I start my revenge at the grey boys and Anastasia Steele. They will all pay for treating me like this even if it takes me a lifetime to do so._


End file.
